18 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-18 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, hello dearly beloved. A miserable drive out of London, miserable weather, but a warm-hearted and loving programme." *Show comes from Peel Acres and contains a début play for Bearsuit. *JP mentions when playing the Trans Am track that he had a version by Arthur K. Adams years ago but that it was stolen, and begs listeners to buy it for him if they see one. A copy was eventually sent to him by a friend of a friend in the US (see 08 March 2000). The record was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *The first three songs of the Peelenium for 1974 were also discovered among the singles in John Peel's Record Box. The fourth track, by Richard & Linda Thompson, came from an LP that JP listed among his Top 20 Albums. Sessions *Pop-Off Tuesday, #2. Recorded 1999-09-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Speeder: 'Hey What Do I Know (7")' (Creeping Bent) *DJ Predator: 'Nothing Left (12")' (Formation) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'Voila Fora De Moda' (Peel Session) *Make Up: 'White Belt (Compilation CD-Unconditionally Guaranteed Volume 11)' (Uncut Magazine) *Jarrys Fimbo: 'Volcan (CD-Volcan)' (DEBS Music) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Faraway Eyes (CD-Spanish Dance Troupe)' (Mantra) *Tystion: 'Fisher Price Vs. Tonka (CDS-E.P. Tonka)' (Ankstmusik) *Melys: 'Disco Pig (CDS-Slagging Off Tourists E.P.)' (Sylem) *Fats Domino: 'Valley Of Tears (7"-B side of The Fat Man)' (United Artists) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'Adverse' (Peel Session) *Melt-Banana: 'We Had Tails In The Old Days (CD-Cactuses Come in Flocks)' (A-Zap) *Krilly & Zetti: 'Süßwaren (Bambini Mix) (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *Liquid Crystal: 'Looking For Love (Reconstruction Mix) (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *JFK: 'Falling Love (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *Angelica: 'Bring Back Her Head (7")' (Fantastic Plastic) *Graham Central Station: 'Tell Me What It Is (LP-Graham Central Station)' (Warner Bros.) *Nile: 'Serpent Headed Mask (Compilation CD-Contaminated: Relapse Records Sampler 1999)' (Relapse) :(JP: 'We'll continue trying to get them to do a session if they ever come to the Greater Europe because we rather like them, particularly when they sing in whatever ancient language it is, they believe they sing in and I do like the idea of that. I wish there was more of it.') Peel ultimately failed to get the band to do the session after the BBC couldn't guarantee that there would be free parking space outside the studio for their tour bus. *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'Wafflehead' (Peel Session) *Symetrix: 'Quatermass (12")' (Cluster) Peelenium 1974 #Status Quo: 'Down Down (7")' (Vertigo) #Don Covay: 'It's Better To Have (And Don't Need) (LP-Hot Blood)' (Mercury) #Ann Peebles: 'I Can't Stand The Rain (LP-I Can't Stand The Rain)' (London) #Richard & Linda Thompson: 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (LP-I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight)' (Island) :(JP: 'Let me tell you, Status Quo actually recorded three sessions for this programme, and I did play the whole of a Status Quo LP upon its release and interviewed the band as well, so I've got nothing to be ashamed of there.') *Inner Circle & Fatman Riddim Section: 'Frelimo (CD-Heavyweight Dub / Killer Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'Ms Boo-Boo's Return' (Peel Session) *Bearsuit: 'Fears Of Moon Pilot Ben (7")' (white label) *Autechre: 'EP7 / Envane (Bogdon Raczynski Remix) (2x Compilation CD-Warp 10+3 Remixes)' (Warp) *Trans Am: 'Wildwood Flower (CDS-Who Do We Think You Are?)' (Spunk) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'A Field Of Blue Clover' (Peel Session) *Blade: 'The Comin' Is Near (Compilation CD-Revenge Of The B-Boy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-18 *b) jp181199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:39 *b) 01:59:48 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes